


Go To War

by CasMaru



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Murder, war machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasMaru/pseuds/CasMaru
Summary: A new prototype has been released to bring an end to the deviants. The CM1000 is an android of war and will stop at nothing to accomplish it's mission. Will Connor convince the android its better to live than to be a machine?





	1. Chapter 1

Snow fell upon the ground, as did blue blood. The android's steel-toed boots left prints of Thirium in the snow, that would soon evaporate within the hours. They wore a tight black suit that had blue LED around the back and down the arm. It was made by CyberLife with their serial number and model type that glowed with a blue LED.

The LED that was attached to the right side of their head blinked red. A female voice was registered as they scanned the feild of now dead androids. "Termination complete."

****  
"Beautiful, isn't she?" 

The android stood in the center of it's God's meeting room. A big pool filled with red water was directly behind it while two other twin model androids chatted quietly and looked back. 

A tall, built male in a silk robe with his hair tied back, examined the android. Caressing it's face as it stared back with cold dead eyes. 

"I think she will get the job done. She can't feel any emotion. And she is equipped with my newest software I personally  developed. No other android is like her." He waltzed around her a couple of times as other humans watched. 

"And how do you know she won't turn deviant, Kamski?" An older gentleman, in an army general's uniform, narrowed his eyes at the android while Kamski just laughed. 

As he finished his weak chuckle, Kamski explained. "What is the one thing all androids have? The ability to have human companionship. I stripped that away from her. She can't even interact with a human, well, except for Amanda and I, of course." Kamski held up his finger as if to show an example. "Speak." 

It blinked as it registered his voice. "Hello, Elijah Kamski. My name is "CM1000 #614 201 789 - 99. What mission would you like for me to accomplished, sir?" 

The group of men muttered. Kamski smirked and motioned his hand outward. "You try." 

The older gentleman scrambled to think of a question. "Erm- What is the weather like tomorrow?" He asked. 

It did not respond. It didn't even blink. "How are we supposed to use it if it doesn't listen to us?" Another one argued. 

Kamski shook his head in disappointment. "Amanda will be telling her what to do. Everything will be under control. Right, Castiel?" 

The android blinked again, it's LED blinked yellow. "Registering name. Hello, My name is Castiel. I am a prototype designed by Elijah Kamski himself. My purpose is to fight in war. Guarentee success of every battle would shoot up from 50% to 85%." 

They all looked amazed as she continued. 

Castiel pulled a gun from its holster and dissolved the synthetic skin on her hand. Everyone grew uneasy at first and even jumped as she fired at her self. "I was built strong so I can rebuild any wound in real time. I can't feel pain or hesitate. I am faster, stronger, and more resilient than any other model. I always accomplish my mission. When it comes to humans and androids, I do not coexist with either. I will leave every human being and android alone, unless I detect a threat or I am instructed by Elijah Kamski and Amanda to work with one. Then, and only then, will I take the appropriate action." Her hand healed as she placed it down by her side. 

Kamski had a devilish grin as he brushed the black, wavy synthetic hair behind her ear and stared into it's cold grey eyes. "The perfect android for war. What do you say? She can't fail." 

They mumbled under their breath as they finally decided. One cleared his throat and rested his hands behind his back. "We will take her. For the good of humanity and for the right of our people." 

"Excellent." 

***  
Connor, the RK800 model stood in Hank's, his friend, livingroom, watching the game. "By the way your levels have risen, I guess you are happy?" He scanned Hank, who looked at him weirdly. 

"For fucks sake, Connor." The older man spat. "Stop scanning me, it's weird. And yeah, I am. My team's winning!" He cheered as they got a touch down. 

Although, all the happiness faded away when the news interrupted the program. "Ah, Shit!" Hank cried. 

"We come here with breaking news and a warning for all humans. An new prototype has been released." A video of the android played on the screen. 

Connor looked in awe as the camera zoomed in on it's face. 

"This new android is the only one of it's kind. According to Elijah Kamski, the creator of CyberLife who has sence been retired, stepped in to give us some information on this new android." The news anchor slightly turned in her swivel chair as Kamski took a seat next to her desk. "Mr. Kamski, can you tell us what the purpose of this new model is?" 

Hank felt uneasy. Connor was still in awe. "Whatcha gawking over there for? You got a crush on this new android or something?" Hank asked as Connor didn't respond. 

"Of course, this new model is called the "CM1000 and she was built for war. The CM1000, or what I like to call her, Cas, was designed for assassinating threats in our world. Right now, humanity is threatened by these deviants. Cas' main goal is to terminate the deviant leader, Markus. Not to mention his associates." 

Hank's jaw dropped. "Holy fuck, that thing is after you!" 

Connor clenched his jaw. "Not good." He simply stated.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." Hank shook his head in disbelief, not looking away from the screen at all. 

"How do you know this android won't turn deviant?" The news anchor asked next. 

"Simply because she doesn't have the ability to even interact with anyone. The only thing she can do is exterminate her target. See, the other androids are surrounded by humans, so they know what it's like to be a person. But, Cas...she doesn't see people. She doesn't see androids. All she sees is me, and her target. Its impossible to get her to interact with anything else." 

"I see. So it's like a child following a light in the dark?" She asked. 

"Precisely. She will not fail her mission. You can trust me." Kamski's smile was displayed on the screen as it flipped back to regular TV. The game was over now, but Hank didn't care anymore. 

"Fucking hell Kamski. So, a murderous machine is after you. How do you feel?" He grunted, tilting his head towards Connor who thought about Cas. 

"She's..a machine.  She doesn't get to experience living at all." He muttered. "Don't worry, Lieutenant. Markus can simply convert her software and she will be like the rest of us." Connor explained. 

Hank crossed his arms as he grunted. "Eh- If you think that will work. Just don't get killed." Disgruntled, Hank went back to the TV. 

***  
Castile walked calmly down the sidewalk, everyone moving out if her way because she was basically blind. 

All that she saw was a dark room with grids and a red dot in front of her that grew slightly bigger with each step. 

Everyone muttered as they noticed the sniper rifles strapped to her back and other weapons. She stooped in her place in front of a deviant that was attending to a rose bush to the right of the sidewalk. 

"W-what do you want?" They asked. 

She did not respond as she kept on moving. The deviant sighed heavily as he ran back to his human partner, who stood watching from the front door of their shared house. 

Cas walked for days. She didn't stop once as she followed the red dot.  Many people muttered as she passed them. Mistakenly, she hit a dead end in an alley way. Detecting thermal activity, she turned around as her LED turned red. "This is your one warning. Stay back 300ft." Cas detected as they instead got closer. 

"You're that android all over the news, right?" An older, roughed up gentleman, who held cans of spray paint, asked.

She did not respond. They chuckled and placed a finger on her synthetic skin. "What's wrong? They didn't give you enough voice lines? Huh? You piece of fucking plastic!" A fist was thrown toward her face. 

Castile grabbed his fists and rotated, snapping and shattering the bone. "You were warned. You will be terminated." A  cry of pain left the human's lungs as  they were pushed back. 

She scanned around and five more silhouettes of grown, brawny men appeared.  One  ran up with a crowbar, which was deflected and received a punch in the gut, winding them. They fell to their knees, where a hard steel-toed boot met their mouth for a swift kiss. 

The fight went on for a while, one grabbing the android, holding her down. Another spat blood in her face and spray painted across her torso. 

Cas's eyes widened as she flipped the brawny man over onto the other and held a gun to their heads. "On your knees." She ordered. 

All of them put their hands up, knowing they can't win against an armed android. "P-please..I have a family." One who was just tagging a long and wasn't part of the fight, plead, crying. Her LED flashed red.

Without hesitation, Cas shot one, two, three, four, five bullets. Killing them instantly. "Threat terminated." She reported and focused on the red dot and continued to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor kneeled down to the St.Bernard and pat it's back, giving it kind smiles. 

"Hey, look at this Connor." Hank called from the couch, his face glued to the old fashioned TV. 

The CM1000 #614 201 789 - 99 stood on screen. It's face slightly damaged and clothes torn. On her torso were the words, "ROBO BITCH" spray painted. 

"You coming Connor?" Hank called from the couch.

"Coming, Hank." He stood and fixed his tie before joining the older male.

"My name is Castiel. I am the android sent from Elijah Kamski to bring an end to the deviants.  As you can see. I am not a house hold android. I have been classified as unfriendly as well unsympathetic. Please, for your safety and others. Do not engage interaction with me. If I detect a threat, I will terminate you.  As you can see, I have been attacked already." Cas' face started to heal and repair itself. 

Hank whistled, "Can you do that?"

"I cannot." Connor replied.

"By the way," Hank started. "That android looks awfully familiar. I cant put my finger on it but I sure I've seen it before." 

"I can repair my body in a matter of seconds. What ever damages you inflict on me will not do harm to me, but you weak humans will be guaranteed death. I ask you stay back 300ft. Thank you."   
***  
Gavin Reed, who was sitting at the DPD, drinking his normal morning coffee, watched the news in anger, but also sorrowful. 

"Hey, Detective Reed. Didn't you used to own an android?" One of his female coworkers asked him as they watched the news as well. 

Gavin clicked his tongue. "As if I would want one of those fucking pieces of plastic." He said walking away from the break room and getting to work.

Detective Reed sat in silence, thinking about the android on screen. He knew everything about that robot.  

Deciding he didn't feel like working today, Gavin grabbed his jacket and walked right out of the DPD. No one tried to stop him either. Some knew, some did not.

Returning back to his lonely appartment, Gavin placed his head in his hands as he sighed. His appartment was messy. Beer bottles laid on the coffee table and floor, broken glass from when he shattered a picture frame. That picture was of a very old friend and him from back in college. 

The creator of the androids himself, Kamski. 

[FlashBack]

A long time ago, Gavin knew Kamski when he made the first Chloe model. "Oh my god..it passed. She passed!" Kamski exclaimed as the first ever Chloe passed the Turing test. Gavin was excited for his friend. "This is life changing. Just think about what androids can do for the world, Gavin. Would you like one?"

He was surprised. "An android? What would I do with it?" He asked confused. 

"Just tell it what to do and it will do it for you. Watch. Chloe, please bring me that book."  Kamski ordered and the Android followed and brought him the book. "See! It will keep your house clean. Manage your appointments, even be at your disposal for a sexual needs." 

Gavin thought about it. "Hmm...I don't know." He was unsure. 

"Come on man. Tell you what, its free. Just tell me what you would prefer it to look like and I'll make it happen." Kamski smiled, his glasses being pushed up by his cheeks. 

Gavin sighed in defeat. "Ok. I guess black hair, cool colored eyes? I dont know." 

Kamski snapped his fingers and smiled. "Got it man."   
***

After a few months, Kamski eagerly waited for Gavin to show up at his now rich and lavish home, thanks to all the money he's getting.  "Thanks for coming by." Kamski greeted him with a hug. 

"No problem man. Anyways, is that the android?" He pointed to a small circular stage with a curtain covering what was placed on it. 

"Keen as always, Chloe."  Elijah ordered. 

"Yes Kamski." She said and drew the curtains back, revealing a new looking android. Black hair, silver eyes, pale skin and pink lips. It stood there, listening. 

"Well?" Kamski waited. 

Gavin was surprised by the detail. He didn't really want it, but he didn't want to disappoint his friend. He struggled to find words. "Its an android. What's its name?" 

"You get to decide."

"Me?" 

"Mhm. For right now, it's called the CM900. But, because you are the owner, you have to give it a name. CM900, register name." 

The android looked to Gavin. Its LED flashing yellow. "U-uhm...oh, Cassondra?" He said saying a name that came to mind. 

"Hello. My name is Cassondra." It smiled back and stepped down from the stage and held out its hand.   
Gavin took it while its synthetic skin dissolved. "I will be your companion and anything else you need me to be, Gavin Reed." She smiled and Gavin studdied her. The first thing he noticed was her heavy set.  

Kamski leaned over and whispered, "Thought you might like that part." He smirked and backed away as Gavin blushed. "Alright, you two get out of here and go have fun with your new personal android buddy."  
\---- 

Back at Gavin's apartment, Cassondra got right to work with the cooking and cleaning. Gavin watched TV as she worked. 

"I think I made a good start here, I will head to the bedroom now." She kindly spoke with a beautiful, perfect smile. 

"Oh, uh, ok." Gavin looked around to see his place so clean. "Well, at least its good for something." 

\--  
"Dinner is ready, Gavin." Cassondra leaned into his line of sight.

"Hm? Oh, thank you." 

"You're welcome, Gavin." Cassondra moved to the table, waiting for gavin to sit down. "I didn't have much to work with, but, I did what I could." She smiled placing down a baked chicken dinner with mac and cheese and vegetables.  

"Oh, I didn't even know I had all of this." Gavin was shocked as he sat down and Cassondra poured him some water. 

"It was in the back of your freezer. The macaroni was made from scratch though. I hope you find it to your liking."   Cassondra placed a napkin down on his lap, earning a confused look from the detective. It just stood there with its arms behind it's back. "Can I get you anything else?" 

Gavin took a bite and shook his head. "No. This is fine. You can go do whatever I guess." 

"Alright, Gavin." Cassondra walked away and looked at his book case. A text book he got from the police academy was the only thing standing up. It grabbed the binder and flipped through the pages.  

Gavin looked back and shook his head. "Fucking androids.." he smirked. 

After dinner, Gavin decided to learn more about the android. It was cleaning his dishes when he asked. "So like, can you feel pain?" 

"No, Gavin. I am a machine. I lack the ability to feel any pain or emotion." It explained as it finished his dishes. 

"You'll be a great sparing partner then." He chuckled. "I guess you don't bleed either?"  

"Well, I can lose Thirium." 

"What?"

"Thirium. It's what powers my biocomponents. Kamski calls it Blue Blood. It works in me just how blood works in you."

"How about charging? Do you need to be plugged in?" Gavin joked as he laughed. 

She did not laugh back. "No. My life is sustainable for 147years." 

Gavin stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "You said you can be a sexual partner. So like, you have a... working  vigina?" 

"Yes, Gavin. Would you like to engage in intercourse?" It asked but gavin blushed and shook his head. 

"No no...just asking." 

"Alright. If we are done here, then you should get ready for bed. You have work at 5am tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah. I know, mom." He said sarcastically and went off to his room. 

"Good night, Gavin." It smiled and stood in the living room, waiting for him to fall asleep. The curious android studdied the hokey game playing on the screen. "Gavin seemed a little tense. Maybe I should learn more about him and then he just might feel more comfortable." 

Cassondra moved to his computer as the synthetic skin dissolved from its hand. It connected itself to the computer and went through all of his files and searches. "Oh." It simply said after running into some 18+ videos in his search history. 

***   
In the morning, Cassondra turned on his light, earning a groan from the older male. "Good morning, Gavin. Its current 4am and 57° outside. You have approximately 27 minutes to get ready before you leave for work. Your breakfast is on the table. "

"Forget it. Just go do whatever." He said yawning and heading for the bathroom. 

"Of course, Gavin." The android placed his work clothes on the end of the bed. It waited for Gavin to come back. "Gavin, I have laid out your clothes for today. If you will excuse me." It left to do the dirty laundry.  

Gavin got dressed and sighed as he slipped on his shoes and put his pistol on the waistband of his pants. "Shall I accompany you at work, Detective Reed?"  

"Uhm, sure. There are some androids at the DPD. Maybe you can all mingle." He joked while it smiled back confused. "Oh whatever. Just get in the car." 

"Got it." 

Later at the DPD, Cassondra scanned Gavin's desk as he went to go get a coffee. 

"Cole! Get back here!" It heard a males voice speak abruptly from behind. Turning around, it saw a small child run behind it. Cassondra bent down to look at the giggling child  who was holding tightly to its legs. 

A fit older male came running, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm so sorry, miss uh, oh I guess you're one of those androids." He noticed the LED. 

"Yes, I am Detective Reed's android." 

"Gavin, huh? Didnt know he would get one. Well, sorry about Cole. I couldn't find anyone to watch him." The lieutenant chuckled nervously. 

"That's perfectly alright, Lieutenant Anderson. If you would like. I could watch Cole in the breakroom. I was programmed to be very good with kids." It smiled as the lieutenant pondered. 

Gavin came over with his coffee. "Hey  Hank. See you met my android. Hey kid." Gavin nodded at Cole who was still behind Cassondra. 

"Yeah. I need someone to watch Cole. You think she can do it?" Hank asked. 

"Hm? Oh yeah. I've only had her for a day but I think she will be fine." Gavin spoke as he took a seat at his desk. 

Hank looked the android up and down before kneeling down to his son. "You be good for this, uh..android. Do as she says. Daddy will see you after work."  Hank smiled and hugged his son. 

"Okay daddy."

"Thanks buddy."  
\----  
Cole and Cassondra sat in the break room as Cole watched a high tech version of an iPad. "Do you like that show?" 

"Yeah."

"That's good, it's very educational. Are you hungry, Cole? I can get you a snack." 

"Yes, please!" The little kids legs swung back and forth and Cassondra walked to the vending machine and ordering a bag of fruit gummies and a juice bottle. The two got a long very well.

"Alright, Cole. Time to go home." Lieutenant Anderson walked in and the small child ran up to hug his dad.

"The nice android gave me gummies! And juice!" He danced around, excitedly. 

Cassondra handed the tablet over to Hank. "He was well behaved. I hope to meet you again Cole." 

"Thanks again." Hank smiled before leaving the building. Gavin was waiting for the android on the elevator. 

Cassondra hurried to meet him. On their way home a person with a ball cap and a brown jacket bumped into the android. She looked back at the fast moving person. Hank and Cole were walking in the opposite direction, but the man with the hat was clearly walking towards them. She scanned the man and realized he had an armed weapon. 

"What's wrong?" Gavin asked. Cassondra ran. "Hey! Where are you going?!" 

"Lieutenant!" She warned. The man pulled the gun and pointed the barrel at Cole. Hank realized to late and fired his own weapon. Shot were fired at both ends. 

The man fell back with a wounded shoulder. "Cole?!" Hank turned around worried. Cassondra was kneeling in front of Cole, who was fine but scared. She protected Cole with her body.

Other officers apprehended the man as Hank took his six year old in for a hug. 

Gavin ran over out of breath. "Good job, Cassondra. Hey, did you hear me?" The clothes of the android were stained in blue and its LED flashed red before nothing at all. 

"Fuck, it gave its life up for Cole..." Hank exclaimed as Gavin realized she was shot. Blue Blood dripped out of her mouth and nose.


End file.
